happierclickersfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Happaflappa/Happier Sings
Happier: Jon talking: Yeah! Right about now (whats up) It's time for the real nigga roll call Now when you hear your city or state being called You put your motherfuckin' middle finger up in this bitch ATL, St. Louis, Alabama, Chicago, The Carolina's, Nep Town, DC, The Bay Area, VA, Miami, New York niggas, Texas, you know! Hook Jon: Ya'll niggas can't fuck wit my niggas ho! x4 Chorus Jon and Ice Cube: Mothafuck that nigga! x4 Mothafuck that bitch! x4 Jon: Ya'll bitches! Come on flexin' ass flauntin' ass niggas! My Niggas! Be some real ass treal ass niggas! Your niggas! Be some ho ass pussy ass niggas! My Niggas! Be some head-bustin' gangsta ass niggas! Your Niggas! Be some runnin' and scared ass niggas! My Niggas! Be some Roy Jone beat ya ass niggas! Your Niggas! Be some cake and handcuffin' ass niggas! My Niggas! Be some "Send them hoes out!" ass niggas! Your Niggas! Be some tricking "Don't pay them hoes!" ass niggas! My Niggas! Be some Don Juan piumpin' ass niggas! Your Niggas! Be some 22 havin' ass niggas! My Niggas! Be some chopper street sweepin' ass niggas! Your Niggas! Them ol' half ounce sellin' ass niggas! My Niggas! Be some dirty bird movin' ass niggas! Your Niggas! Be some kissin' security ass ass niggas! My Niggas! Fuck them hoes and let 'em know ass niggas! Hook Chorus Cube: See I'ma mean nigga Youse a friend nigga Ol' pretend nigga Smile and grin nigga I hate a false niggas Diana Ross nigga So if ya lost nigga Meet tha boss nigga He's a super nigga Grin and groupa nigga Act stupid nigga I'll fuckin' nuke tha nigga Cuz youse a happy nigga And ima nappy nigga Fuckin' scrappy nigga Meet ya pappy nigga Its Ice Cube nigga And Lil Jon nigga So if ya drunk nigga Keep it crunk nigga Til' you punk nigga Feel tha bump nigga Get yo testifying ass in tha trunk nigga You wanna tell nigga I'll dump a shell nigga Send a frail nigga Str8 ta hell nigga Thats ya shelter nigga Helt-a-skelta nigga And when I belt a nigga Y'all help a nigga! Hook Chorus Jon Talking: Yeah! I see you and your lil click up in tha club nigga I see ya'll niggas over there talkin' that shit But you know what nigga Bitch niggas get dealt wit motherfuckin' real quick! Cube: Here we come boy Real niggas shoot ta kill betta run boy Or you can tell me how I feel as a Real nigga Which nigga Go get a bitch nigga No better Hoes better do what I say Cuz I'm insane in tha brain Bitch I got Rick James in my veins Real niggas never change We just let it bang Roll thru tha gutter lane Daddy said let 'em hang And cut 'em like its butter mayne Skeet skeet skeet Naw thats tha other mayne Cuz my skeet never leak out this rubber man TNA ain't workin' niggas DNA That crazy bitch'll have ya ass off E&J Fake niggas got these real bitches bein' gay 'Til my peoples come around its like night and day Now she wanna change her god and the way she pray Authentic niggas all know thats tha playa way Hook Chorus Jon: We running this bitch Ya'll niggas ain't shit We running this bitch Ya'll niggas ain't shit We in tha club gettin' crunk You in tha club gettin' stomped We in tha club gettin' crunk You in tha club gettin' stomped We in tha hood on tha block You in tha hood gettin' shot We in tha hood on tha block You in tha hood gettin' shot We quick ta show you what we bout You quick to run ya fuckin' mouth We quick ta show you what we bout You quick to run ya fuckin' mouth Real niggas from tha east And we got a fuckin' piece Real niggas from tha east And we got a fuckin' piece We against tha niggas from tha west Puttin' holes in ya vest We against tha niggas from tha west Puttin' holes in ya vest My Midwest niggas hard Quick ta pull ya fuckin' card My Midwest niggas hard Quick ta pull ya fuckin' card And down South we set if off Blow ya fuckin' face off And down South we set if off Blow ya fuckin' face off (real nigga roll call!) Views: What. Category:Blog posts